Lost Memory
by 16choco25
Summary: Ai Haibara yang tiba-tiba memimpikan sosok Organisasi Hitam dan sosok Conan Edogawa terus menerus menghantui pikirannya... Apa inikah saatnya dia untuk menghilangkan ingatan buruknya?


_Original Story by Aoyama Gosho -c Detective Conan_

* * *

"_Jika badai datang, pagar sekokoh apapun tidak akan bisa menerjangnya. Apa kau mengerti itu, Kudo?"_

– _Ai Haibara_

Ai Haibara's POV

Matahari yang masih bersinar terik menghangatkanku. Diam, duduk di sebelah seorang anak kecil berkacamata yang masih menikmati indahnya pemandangan pantai. Sore ini memang aku, dia, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, Profesor Agasa, dan Subaru menghabiskan liburan di sebuah villa pinggir pantai di Hokkaido. Kami berangkat siang dan sampai di Hokkaido pukul 2 siang. Genta, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, dan Profesor Agasa langsung berlari ke pinggir pantai, untuk apalagi kecuali untuk membuat istana pasir. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ke atas sinar matahari yang menghajar kulitku. Dia melirikku, pelan.

"Jangan begitu, Haibara," ujarnya pelan. Aku menoleh lalu menguap. Aku menutup mulutku.

"Aku memang sangat suka matahari." Aku memulai ceritaku, tanpa peduli dia mau mendengarkan atau tidak. Tapi aku tahu, telinga kancilnya mendengarkanku.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas langit, memandangi langit dengan senyum polosnya. Aku tersenyum melihat senyum polos itu. Aku suka ekspresi di saat dia tersenyum. Seakan membangkitkan semangatku kembali.

"Matahari tenggelam adalah pusat keindahan matahari. Warna menyedihkan yang membuatku teringat masa laluku." Aku menghela nafas. Anak lelaki berkacamata itu menepuk pundakku, pelan. Mata _onyx_nya menatapku, lekat.

"Lupakan, Haibara." Dia menggenggam pundakku, erat. "Semuanya hanya tinggal bayang-bayang."

Dari tadi aku sibuk berpikir. Ya, terakhir kali aku melihat matahari tenggelam saat aku dikurung oleh Gin dan aku hanya bisa memandangi matahari tenggelam dari kejauhan.

Inilah kisahku, aku berjanji untuk tidak melewatkan apapun. Pada awalnya aku sangat ingin melarikan diri dari organisasi bodoh itu. Pikiranku seakan melayang dan muncul reaksi penolakan itu. Penolakan pada Organisasi Hitam.

Vermouth. Aku tahu dia sangat menghormati Kudo, bahkan meskipun dia tahu identitas asli Conan dan aku, dia tidak memberitahukannya pada organisasi. Aku sangat menghargainya untuk itu. Tapi yang kutahu, organisasi masih gencar melakukan pencarian untukku.

Aku menghela nafas, dan merasakan semuanya kembali padaku, sekarang. Mataku terpejam dan memori-memori itu mulai terukir jelas di benakku, membangkitkan rasa ketakutanku yang sudah dikubur dalam-dalam seperti fosil. Tetapi memori-memori itu terus mendesak di kepalaku, memaksa masuk dan menjejali seluruh isi otakku, seperti jarum jam yang berputar ke arah berlawanan.

"_Sherry..." Senyum Gin tersungging._

"_Kau hanya sepotong apel busuk... Rotten apple..." Vermouth menatapku, sinis._

"Tiiidaaaakkkk!" Aku terengah-engah, mimpi buruk itu terulang kembali. Genta, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, dan Conan, terbangun dari tidur lelapnya dan memandangku aneh. Subaru terbangun dari tidurnya. Profesor Agasa menatapku, seakan bertanya, '_ada apa_?' Aku menggeleng lemah. Aku merapatkan selimutku.

Conan mengambilkanku segelas air putih. Aku meneguknya pelan-pelan. Nafasku masih beradu, seakan beradu dengan cepatnya waktu. Aku mengitarkan pandanganku ke arah jam.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Haibara?" tanyanya sambil meminumkan gelas itu padaku. Aku menggeleng lemah. "Aku... Aku butuh cerita padamu..." kataku pelan. "Tanpa ada yang mendengar..."

Kening Conan berkerut, namun Profesor Agasa paham maksudku dan berpaling kepada Genta, Ayumi, dan Mitsuhiko yang sedang memandangiku bingung. "Sebaiknya kalian tidur saja, anak-anak. Ai hanya lelah karena mimpi buruknya."

"Oh, begitu. Selamat tidur, Ai!" kata Ayumi sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku mengangguk.

Setelah anak-anak itu tertidur kembali, aku mulai mengatur nafasku yang masih terengah-engah, lelah. Conan memandangiku, lekat. Serius.

"Katakan, apa kau bermimpi tentang mereka?"

Keningku berkerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Organisasi Hitam. Kau bermimpi tentang mereka?"

Aku menunduk. Bisa dibilang seperti itu. Namun bibirku tidak sanggup untuk mengucap kenyataan. Pahit. Air mata mulai mengaliri pipiku, pelan dan perlahan.

"Haibara..." Conan terdiam, dia menatapku, simpati. Aku yakin dia pasti mengerti perasaanku. Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam.

"A... aku tidak tahu, Kudo... Aku mau pergi saja dari situasi seperti ini! Aku benci pada semuanya! Aku ingin mati saja!" bentakku padanya, dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

Conan tertegun.

Aku benci! Aku benci hidup terus dalam situasi ini! Organisasi Hitam, FBI, CIA, aku benci nendengarnya! Semuanya! Mereka seakan tidak mengerti perasaanku yang lelah, lelah karena organisasi hitam itu. Aku benci semuanya!

"Haibara..."

Aku menoleh padanya. Conan memegang kepalaku, mengacak rambutku. Dia tersenyum. Aku menarik nafas satu dua, lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku, namun yang terjadi hanyalah keluarnya air mata yang semakin membasahi piyama Conan.

"Jangan melarikan diri dari takdirmu..." katanya lembut. Tangan mungilnya menghapus air mataku yang mulai berjatuhan satu sama lain. Gurat di wajahnya selalu begitu. Sementara aku masih menangis di pundaknya, menumpahkan seluruh perasaan marah dan kesalku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh lari dari takdirku! Ini takdirku, bukan takdirmu, bukan takdir orang lain! Kau tak berhak mengaturku!" kataku sengit. Conan terdiam.

"Takdir adalah kenyataan hidup yang harus diterima setiap manusia, baik pahit maupun tidaknya, kita harus tetap menghargai takdir itu..." Conan menatapku, tersenyum.

Aku tergugu, mencoba sadar akan kenyataan hidup bahwa takdirku harus kuterima. Sekali lagi, lelaki yang kucintai ini berhasil menyadarkanku.

"Kau harus tahu, Haibara." Dia menatapku, lagi. "_Kami-sama_ telah menentukan jalan hidup bagi setiap manusia. Untukku, untukmu. Mungkin akan selalu berbeda, tapi..."

Aku tertegun sejenak. Conan menghela nafas.

"Aku tetap akan selalu melindungimu. Apapun yang terjadi," janjinya sambil mengulurkan jari kelingking mungilnya. Aku tersenyum, sambil mengulurkan jari kelingkingku dan menautkannya satu sama lain.

"Aku berjanji padamu, Kudo. Aku akan mencoba melupakan organisasi itu. Tapi..."

Conan terdiam, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari bibirku. Bibirku mengerucut, lucu.

"Jika badai datang, pagar sekokoh apapun tidak akan bisa menerjangnya. Apa kau mengerti itu, Kudo?"

Conan tersenyum tenang. "Badai? Kau anggap organisasi bodoh itu badai?"

Aku mengangguk, konyol.

"Bodoh! Mereka hanya sebuah angin yang akan berproses jadi badai! Saat kita tahu caranya menaklukkan angin seperti ingin menerbangkan layang-layang, disanalah kita akan tahu titik kelemahan mereka!" jawab Conan, alisnya bertaut satu sama lain.

"Percayalah padaku, Haibara," dia meyakinkanku. "Jika kau mengikuti kata-kataku, kebenaran pasti akan terungkap..."

Air mata kembali mengalir dari pipiku, deras. Aku mengangguk sambil memeluknya. Tak ada pilihan lain kecuali mengiyakannya. Tak ada pilihan lain kecuali percaya.

.

.

"_Jangan melarikan diri dari takdirmu..." _

– Conan Edogawa to Ai Haibara

Conan Edogawa's POV

Si putri pengantuk sinis itu lagi-lagi begitu. Bermimpi buruk tentang organisasi bodoh itu lagi. Aku sedikit tertegun saat dia menceritakan semuanya dengan mata memerah karena menangis dan akhirnya dia menumpahkan seluruh air matanya di pundakku.

Dia selalu begitu.

Ai Haibara, putri pengantuk yang sinis.

Aku tahu dia kesal, marah, atau khawatir. Organisasi memang masih memburunya, apalagi setelah adanya anggota baru organisasi yang berkode nama Bourbon. Semenjak kecurigaan Haibara yang terlalu berlebihan pada Subaru Okiya.

Menurutku, dibalik semua sifat dewasanya, Haibara adalah gadis yang baik. Dia cantik, jago memasak, cerdas, dan diluar sisi dinginnya, dia sangat keibuan. Intinya aku memang mengaguminya, sebagai _partner_nya.

Setelah menangis habis-habisan, dia nampak sangat lelah dan tertidur begitu saja di atas sofa. Aku menatapnya prihatin. Profesor Agasa menghampiriku.

"Shinichi..."

Aku menoleh. Profesor Agasa menyodorkan selimut tebal. "Selimuti Ai dengan ini. Dia tak tahan dingin." Aku mengangguk dan menghampiri Haibara.

Dia nampak sangat cantik saat tertidur. Wajahnya sangat tenang. Aku memandanginya sesaat sebelum menyelimutinya dengan selimut.

"Selamat tidur, Haibara," kataku pelan sambil tersenyum. Aku merapatkan selimutnya dan mendadak aku jadi tidak bisa tidur.

Profesor Agasa menepuk pundakku, pelan. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku tahu, Profesor," ujarku sambil menatap Profesor Agasa yakin. Lelaki tua itu mengangguk.

"Kekhawatiran Ai. Mungkin memang organisasi hitam sudah mendekatinya."

"Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu," desahku sambil memandang Haibara. "Apa Profesor juga berpikir kalau Subaru adalah Bourbon?"

Profesor Agasa menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak berpikir demikian. Terlalu banyak orangbaru dalam kehidupan Detektif Mouri sampai aku tidak bisa menebak siapa sebenarnya Bourbon itu."

"Jadi?" Aku menggepalkan tanganku. Profesor Agasa menggeleng. Nihil.

Aku menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya seperti itu, Profesor."

Mata bulat Profesor Agasa mengarah padaku. Langsung menjurus.

"Apa kau mencintainya, Shinichi?"

"Semacam ada keinginan untuk melindunginya, dia seperti adik kecilku yang harus kulindungi saat dia ketakutan," jawabku sambil tertegun.

"Lagipula aku sudah berjanji padanya... Bahwa aku akan melindunginya... Maka itu, aku tidak boleh membuatnya cemas..." kataku lalu tersenyum.

Kening Profesor Agasa berkerut. "Kesimpulannya kau menyayanginya?"

Aku menghembuskan nafas pelan-pelan. "Bisa dibilang seperti itu," jawabku singkat.

Profesor menggeleng. "Tidak. Shinichi, kau tidak boleh mencintainya."

Aku membentak Profesor, keras. "Bodoh! Aku mencintainya sebagai _partner_nya! Hanya itu, tak lebih!"

Profesor Agasa menatapku tegas. "Meskipun jika seandainya dia mencintaimu, apa kau mau menerimanya?"

Aku tertegun. Haibara mencintaiku?

"Apa itu benar, Profesor?"

"Kau tidak menyadarinya, Shinichi?"

Pertanyaan itu serasa menohok hatiku. Ya, Haibara. Sudah lama aku menyadarinya kalau dia benar-benar menyukaiku. Tatapannya, gerakannya, perhatiannya, tinglah lakunya, semuanya. Aku tak memungkiri bahwa dia adalah gadis yang baik.

Tapi aku masih mencoba setia pada Ran. Hanya itu.

"Maafkan aku, Profesor." Aku menunduk, tertegun. "Kau tahu. Ran sudah menungguku selama berbulan-bulan. Dan dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Aku sudah membohonginya selama ini. Aku tak ingin melihat air matanya lagi."

Tanpa kusadari, air mata Haibara mengalir dari pipinya yang halus. Dia mendengar.

"Lagipula," aku memegang kepalaku, keras. "Meskipun aku mencintainya, kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Aku dan dia sangat berbeda."

Profesor mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, aku mengerti kesetiaanmu."

Aku tersenyum, menyesal. "Aku tidak ingin melihat air matanya lagi, yang menangis karena keputusanku."

Mata profesor lekang menatapiku. Aku menatapnya serius. Mencoba meyakinkan Profesor.

"Lagipula, Profesor... Aku bukan lelaki hebat... yang bisa mencintai dua orang gadis sekaligus..."

.

.

Normal POV

Conan baru menyadari bahwa air mata mengalir dari mata Haibara. Siapa sangka dia belum tidur. Conan menghampiri Haibara. Dia merasa sangat bersalah.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak usah minta maaf," jawab Haibara ketus. "Aku memang hanya seorang putri pengantuk yang sinis. Aku hanya berani menggantungkan mimpi padamu."

"Sungguh, Haibara. Maafkan aku. Aku mengatakan hal itu tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu..."

"Sudahlah!" Perkataan Conan terpotong oleh bentakkan Haibara yang sangat keras. "Aku tak peduli."

Conan memandangi Haibara yang masih mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya. Dan air mata itu mengalir dengan sendirinya. Conan menyibak rambut Haibara, menghapus air matanya. Haibara melotot kaget.

"Jangan menangis, Haibara." Conan memegang bahunya, mencoba meyakinkannya. "Bersifatlah tegar!"

Haibara menggeleng keras, dia memeluk Conan dan menumpahkan tangisannya di bahu Conan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Conan terdiam dan mendiamkan Haibara. Tangan Haibara bergetar kuat.

Profesor Agasa menatap Haibara, pilu.

Dan sementara itu Conan menatap wajah Haibara yang masih menangis. Dan dia memandang wajah Haibara yang masih basah karena air mata. Mungkin itu adalah wajah polos Haibara, yang pertama kali ditunjukkannya pada Conan.

"Kudo..."

"Ya?"

"Aku tahu aku bodoh." Haibara masih terisak, kecil.

"Tidak, kau tidak bodoh."

"Tapi karena akulah kau mengecil seperti ini! Jika saja aku tidak membuat _apotoxin_..."

Conan menutup bibir Haibara dengan jari telunjuknya, perlahan.

"Bukan salahmu, Haibara."

"Tapi, Kudo..."

"Kau tahu? Itu semua salah orang-orang bodoh itu. Kau hanya segelintir orang yang dimanfaatkan mereka, itu saja."

Haibara mendongak ke langit-langit ruang tamu, merenung. "Ada kalanya kaki ini tersandung, Kudo. Tapi boleh 'kan, kalau kita bangkit dan mencoba melangkah lagi?"

Conan mengangguk. Kedua matanya yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata itu, terharu. Dia memegang pundak Haibara, mencoba menguatkannya.

"Tentu saja," bibir Conan bergetar. "Lupakan organisasi itu, Haibara. Hilangkan ingatanmu."

Tak ada pilihan lain untuk Haibara kecuali percaya.


End file.
